If we really are a family then who's the mom?
by Bdaman lover4ever
Summary: "Aoi, if you and Mika are the oldest." Akane said giggling at Yuu, "Every family I've read about have a mom and dad. So which one of you is the mom?" Yuu got a pissed off look on his face, "What TYPE OF DUMB QUESTION IS THAT?" {This story takes place back when Mika and Yuu were 12 and living as live stalk for the vampires with their family. child!Mika x child!Yuu lemon; smutt}


The crisp night was chilly and wind blew through the open window as it howled loudly down the silent dark deserted street to a house that was lit with lights flowing from the top floor, you could hear the sound of busy foot steps all hustling around as a clear voice rang out, "Alright everyone who wants to be tucked in, get to bed."

Yuu watched as his obedient other orphans followed his commands and grabbed a rock hard pillow, then hopping in a small thin blankets those inconsiderate Blood suckers had managed to get them. As for there was no heater or bed, the only choice to stay warm was for all of them to huddle together combining all their blankets which Yuu began to do as he silently took a head count of the little ones, "1, 2, 3, 4" he mumbled as he wrapped them up in cover so they'd be warm.

One of the middle age girls then muttered out a bit drunk off sleep purring into the pillow, "Mommy can you please close the window... It's making it cold in here."

"5, 6, Ye-" Yuu then felt his face go hot, and his counting got cut short in it's tracks, as it only resulted in snickers from the ones still awake and wild giggles.

"What...? What Did...you just call me?" The black haired boy said nervously as he stood their torn in between rage and yelling at them all to shut the fuck up.

Snapping back into reality the girl quickly recovered, "I.. I mean!" Her own face seemed to be suppressing a laugh, which only seemed to enrage Yuu.

"I AM NOT A WOMAN!" Was what the oldest boy screeched at them, unfortunately it only emitted more glee from the children, taking out his fuming rang he stomped over to the window, slamming it shut.

"Your moody like one tho..." A little girl smiled playfully at him only to be met with pure distaste.

"LIKE HELL I AM!" Yuichiro thundered as he was storming over to the light to turn it off.

"Aoi, if you and Mika are the oldest." Akane said giggling at Yuu, "Every family I've read about have a mom and dad. So which one of you is the mom?"

Yuu got a pissed off look on his face, "What TYPE OF DUMB QUESTION IS THAT?"

"So you are my new mommy?" A little boy asked cuddled up in the cover sucking on his thumb.

"NO!" the green eyed boy hisses as he threw his hands up enraged, "I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER! Do I LOOK LIKE ONE TO YOU?"

"Yes!" The kids suddenly laughed and chanted in unison, "We love you, Mommy Yuu!"

Those words caused Yuichiro face to turn redder than a tomato as he shouted at them, "SHUT UP AND CLOSE YOUR DAMN EYES! YOU SHOULD BE USING ALL THAT FREAKING ENERGY TO BE SLAYING BLOOD SUCKERS!"

"Turn the li-" Akane began to remind him only to be cut off harshly, "I'm turning off THE DAMN LIGHTS!" Yuu screamed as he flicked the switch and a heavy darkness loomed over the room, until another little kid asked shyly, "Mommy can you turn on my nightlight?"

"HELL NO!" Yuu raged at him, "DON'T CALL ME MOMMY!"

"Okay. Mom." Was the cheerful cheeky reply.

"Boy! I will smack that smile OFF YOUR FACE!" Yuu snapped as the children smiled at him caught up in their childish actions not aware of how much of an effect this was having on Yuu mental state.

"Pwwweeeelzzz!" The child whimpered, "The dark reminds me of the monsters out there. They sneak inside."

A look of regret of remorse washed over the teen and he mumble mumbled, "Sorry, I guess, just so you feel safe."He went over and plugged in the nightlight in the corner and sighed, "don't be afraid. You guys shouldn't be scared of the blood suckers. I wouldn't let them hurt you."

"Mommy Yuu will protect us?" The girl with long black hair asked hiding in cover.

"Yes." Yuu said smiling at them trying to boost their confidence, "I will protect you. And take care you. Until I finally am strong enough to destroy all the blood suckers!" He made a fist with his hands and punched the air excitedly, "I'll take out their whole army!"

"Oooo!" The kids chanted, "Can we help?" and grinned, "Teach us, Mommy!"

Yuu slowly nodded his head in thought as he sat in the floor next to the children in their blanket pillow sleeping bag fortress he had created for them, wrapping each one of them up in their cover tightly and laying them were their body heat could be shared."Hmmm..." He admired his work and felt a warm joy at the hope that glowed on the kids faces. Secretly he wondered how long he could keep up this lie of killing all the vampires, he was no where close to even figuring out how. "Yes, I guess I can teach you all, but. It takes a lot of work and energy, so get some rest m'kay?"

"What about daddy?" One kid asked closing their eyes, "Will he be here when we wake up?"

"Daddy?" Yuu felt his stomach flip flop and get warm and fuzzy feeling as he naturally assumed, "MIKA?"

"Hmmm... Dad. Will be back?"

"Umm... I..."

"Daddy Mika, is out providing for our family." Akane cut in "he has to work late sometimes. Just like in my book right?"

"S-sure. Yes! That's right." Yuu put up a phony ass smile, "Mika is working late, but he'll be back. He would say he loves you and needs you to sleep."

"I miss his goodnight kisses." A Lil girl whispered.

"I'm sure he'll make it up to you."

"Can you give us a good night kiss mommy?"

Yuu felt his heart pick us the pace to the point he though it would burst out his chest, "o-oh um. I mean. That something, family, I eerr-" Pushing past his dignity he blew a kiss at them and yelled, "NOW SLEEP CHILDREN!"

"Yes, Mommy. Good Night, We love you." They replied only to be yelled at, "GOOD NIGHT AND STOP CALLING ME MOMMY!"

The next few minutes was followed by giggles which soon slowly turned into snores for the little ones. Yuu stayed up using the night light to read more on vampire slaying, yet he couldn't really focus. His mind kept wandering off, _My dad committed suicide, and my mom tried to kill me, calling me a demon child. It's not like I had a close relationship with them anyway. I was so young... I, I, just. I can't even remember their names, I guess it's a good thing tho. Yuu thought to himself about his past, often he felt like crying when he reminded himself but those kids, they called me mommy...and MIKA DAD? W8, MIKA! Where is that bonehead? He sighed, what was he doing worrying over Mika, he could take care of himself, BUT STILL! Mika SHOULD'VE BEEN HERE!_ Deep down the boy never wanted to be bothered with another family, not after what happened, yet these kids were slowly growing on him, they even kind of looked cute when they slept.

The door opened from below and the sound of words, "Screw them." By a familiar voice rang in Yuu hears. The boy listened closely as foot steps and muttering could be heard, mostly barely audible complaints about stuff, "Why the fuck do we even have a ladder?"

"Mikaela?" Came Yuichiro to ask as he watched the blonde finally reach the top loft where him and the children were sleeping.

"Yuu-chan!" Mika blue eyes sent wide and he muttered, "I didn't think you'd still be up." He walked over to the boy curiously looking at him then poked Yuu face, "Yuu-chan should be sleeping. Sleep is good for Yuu-chan."

"I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP!" The shorter boy exclaimed angrily, "BUT THANKS TO YOU AND THESE DAMN KIDS!" He slammed his book close, "STOP COMING HOME SO LATE YOU WORRY ME!"

Mika looked a bit shocked at Yuu sudden out burst at him, "I... I'm sorry." He sat down next to him and put his hand on Yuu's, "Please don't worry over me, Yuu-chan. I'm fine, see?" He flashed a fake smile trying to hide the overwhelming pain he was feeling.

"Stop lyin Mika!" Yuu huddled up out raged, "You always told me family sticks together and doesn't lie to each other, but WHAT ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW? IT'S TIMES LIKE THIS WHERE I AM REMINDED WHY I HATE FAMILY, THEY ALWAYS COME BACK TO HURT YOU!"

"that's not true." Mika began to say, "my situation is hard to explain Yuu, but if I just stay late few more nights, WE'LL FINALLY GET A REAL, BIG BED TO SLEEP ON!" The boy's sad light blue eyes seem to smile as his expression became less somber and he squeezed Yuu hand, "Don't you think the children will like that Yuu-chan? They'll be so happy when I bring home a nice huge King size mattress."

Strangely Yuu shook his head slowly, "no."

"Huh?"

"NO! I SAID NO!" Biting his lip frustrated he told him, "THESE POOR KIDS ARE GOING HYSTERICAL! Growing up like this... Growing UP BEING TREATED LIKE ANIMALS, This is living MODERN DAY SLAVERY!" Yuu snatched his hand away from under Mika's,and instead used it to point at him dead in his face, "and your never around, you leave me to take care of them... They're so desperate...Desperate to need something to believe in, Desperate to be happy." Yuu almost found himself chocking back sobs, "They been here so long. AND YOU ACT LIKE EVERYTHING IS PERFECTLY NORMAL AND ALRIGHT! Bu-" His words were cut off by Mika who quickly threw his arms around him and hugged Yuu tightly as he whispered, "I know Yuu-chan. But you can't give up hope. I'll just keep doing my Part and you do yours. I believe you can beat these blood suckers. I know it, you can't go around having these mental break downs. The kids look up and believe in you."

Yuu felt his bottom lip tremble as he managed to squeak out, "They called Me, Mommy. They said Mommy Yuu all with their sweet voices. No matter how many times, I tell them I can care less about family. They still accept me."

"That's what family does, the director said we all have to stick together." Mika said rocking Yuu slowly in his warm loving arms.

"I look like my mom... I hate it. I hate looking at the mirror and seeing her black hair, forest green eyes and peach skin. I hate every second of it. NOW WITH THEM, CALLING ME MOMMY, I..." Yuu was unleashing all his feelings only Mika was allowed to see, broken and busted like this. Only Mika was allowed to touch him and hug him, ruffle his hair and tell him everything was okay. Even if they were only just empty lies or half hearted promises Mika gave. Yuu tried to make them mean something, he was searching for anything, any tiny spark to keep him going and Mika, Mika was it.

"..." The blond haired boy stared at Yuu hugging his precious family member tightly, imagining a perfect image of his mother, a lady with long black hair soft and silky, pretty Green eyes, A bright smile just like Yuu's, "you shouldn't hate your mother." He whispered barely audible, "she seems pretty."

"I'm no mother, Mika-kun!" Yuu found himself whining in his warm embrace, "I. I can't EVEN COOK!"

Chuckling lightly Mika broke the hug and cupped Yuu face, pushing past his bangs, "What are you talking about? Beside cooking your the perfect house wife. Look how well you put those Lil munchkins to sleep. Or how clean this place is."

Yuu felt his face heat up and gave an uncertain girly giggle, which made him wanna punch the shit out of himself afterwards, But being so close to the blue eyed beauty always sent chills down his spine each time they touched but Mikaela only joked on, not taking into consideration how frazzled Yuichiro was actually getting especially after being called 'mommy' and now with Mika coming over and teasing him, whispering playfully in his ear hot breath tickling it, "Yuu-chan is so cute when he laughs, makes me wanna marry him. Makes me wanna claim Yuu-chan and make him mine."

"YOU WANT TO WHAT?" Yuu screamed pushing Mika very violently to the floor, "DON'T SAY SUCH STUPIDNESS! YOU BAKA! WE'RE BOTH BOYS YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?"

Quickly releasing he had took his words too far, the blond tried to recover and hid his hurt by a very twisted statement that only confused Yuu more, "Gosh. Sorry, Baby. I was just having a good time."

"Baby?"

Sticking his tongue out Mika stood up and declared, "Yes baby!"

"I'M NOT A BABY!" Yuu pouted, "I am 12!"

"Yeah, MY 12 year old baby. I have to break everything down for!"

"Are you kidding me? I'm the one holding down the fort here, while your out, DOING ONLY GOD KNOWS WHAT!ALL NIGHT!"

"Being the MAN, of the house and providing for OUR FAMILY! Is that so wrong?"

"Our family?"

Mika looked at Yuu softly as his blue eyes seem to melt into the green and picked up the shorter boy bridal style and spun him around, "YES! YUU OUR FAMILY! That we are raising together! Don't you remember?" He gave Yuu a smug smile as the black haired boy squirmed in his arms trying to get put down,"Mika!"

"Yes, love?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Alright, Whatever you say mom!"

"LET ME GO!"

"Quite or you'll wake the children, baby."

"YOU ARE SO AN-" Yuu words were cut short by Mika leaning down and planting a buttery light peck on his lips, even tho it was only a brush, a quick little touch, the shorter male still being carried in his brother's strong arms was left speechless as he felt all his troubles wash away by what just happened and replaced by unmistakable jolts of pleasure, he stared up at Mika who was feeling butterflies in his stomach his face covered in blush, "umm... Yuu-chan sorry bout that. I don't know what came over me, i-"

"Do it again."

"What?"

"Kiss me again Mika."

Not wanting Yuu to change his mind he rapidly dove in kissing Yuu harder and more passionately this time, soon he was surprised when Yuu kissed him back a Lil sloppy and he someone how wound up with Yuu tongue in his mouth.

Feels weird, Mika thought as He felt the other muscle mingle and tangle with his and crash into each other hopelessly as their lips moved in perfect sync together, As if they were made for this. Desperately both seemed to want to taste more of each other, Mika felt Yuu explore every inch and corner of his mouth, as he moaned licking at Yuu lips until he was granted his own entrance to the warm spit filled cavern. Waisting no time greedy claiming it for his own and wanting to memorize every inch of it.

The kiss lasted for a while until they both backed off panting for air, the blue eyed boy laid his wife down on the hard wood floor gently and Yuu stared up at Mika and pulled the taller boy down on top of him by his shirt, and said ever so sweetly and seductively, "Show me more, Mika-kun. Make my bones run even more wild."

The blond smirked, and began distributing feathery kisses all over the younger male's face and nibbling and nipping on his neck, "Such filthy words Yuu-chan..."

"Mmmm..." Yuu seemed to purr up to Mika as the kisses where like little sparks in a fire slowing burning everything away, "Your kisses are like an angel's Mika-kun.."

Kissing Yuu's jaw and the base of his shoulder, he then licked the younger male's tip of his nose, "All for you my princess."

Yuu wanted more, HE _NEEDED MORE,_ But he DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO GET MORE. Mika's sudden burst of kisses was enough to give him pleasure of days, but part of him wanted ravish this, make Mika's nerves stop, it wanted to hold Mika down and force him to keep loving on him. His hips naturally thrusted up wards as he humped against his kissing god unconsciously making their clothed cocks rub together emitting such over whelming friction either of them wanted to stop.

Mika couldn't help but swim in this feeling, The boy below him felt like he had a rock in his pants and for some reason rubbing against it felt so damn good he drooled as his mouth hanged open moaning loudly forgetting the kids were sleeping and he should be quite, for right now all his mind could think of and process was Yuu-chan. Meeting Yuu-chan expectations and needs. Even though he didn't understand why, he felt a rush of blood flow down and his pants were becoming tighter with ever silent plea Yuichiro made by grinding their erections together mercilessly.

"Oh.. Gooooood.. It's not ENOUGH!" Yuu exclaimed frustrated as he banged his fist on the floor trying to seek put solute for this new untamed feeling.

 _Not enough? How dirty was Yuu-chan willing TO GET?_ Mika wondered as felt the younger boy's desperate cry out for more action but had not the slightest clue what to do next. Yuu was under him moaning like a slut his face flushed red and sweat from this new heat between them was appearing to drip down his face, looking hot as fuck like always.

"I'm hot... So damn hot, my Penis hurts so FUCKING MUCH!" Yuu groaned as he closed his eye rolled his head back, he pushed Mika off and put his hands in his pants, grabbing his member, "I feel like I'm gonna explode."

A wave of worry washed over Mika as he found himself pushed to the side being drawn to watch Yuu masturbate. Did he do this to his precious Yuu-chan? Would more kisses make it better?

Yuichirou's stomach muscles started to contract painfully. The cramping sensation warned he needed more than this It drew a pained groan from him that made him clutch at that area weakly, "Mikaela.." He was almost in tears, until a rush of heat forced him to grab and reach out for his brother urgently.

"Yes, Yuichirou!" Mika responded on guard and alert of anything his princess was gonna ask him.

"Kiss me. More." Was the feeble boy only command as he was overwhelmed in pain.

"Yuu-chan..." Mika said trying to give himself courage to do something he saw in a show once, As he reached to pull down the other's pants and boxers, "Let me take care of you."

The only reply was more like a muffled "what?" Then somewhat a shriek of terror as Yuu boxers were torn off revealing his leaking hard crotch to Mika. Showing no shame Yuu let out a wave pitiful sounds, that made his lovers skin crawl. It hurt Mika so much to see Yuu like this, to see one of his family members in so much agony. He had to act briskly cos the way poor Yuu-chan looked and was acting, Mika believed he _ACTUALLY WOULD EXPLODE._

Reaching down he hesitantly began to press welcoming warm bliss kisses on Yuu's private spot, pulling such a sound from the younger boy, Mika was scared he killed him. Yet the twitching cock still pulsing no matter how many love kisses he gave it, the blond went a bit further and licked it.

That was all it took for his wife to throw his head back and howl the sensation of feeling Mikaela's wet tongue down there was just too perfect,"A-Aga...in! Ag...a-aaain!" Yuu chanted on out panting in between words as he felt his world starting to go fuzzy when suddenly this moist hot deliciously tight thing engulfed his cock as a tongue still played around with it.

Reaching down the green eyed boy grabbed a fist full of blond hair, as he ran his fingers through it carefully guiding it's possessors mouth up and down on his hot dog. The boy was fully in cooperation, with the hot heavy object in his mouth sucking on it tenderly tasting a strong salty substance, being ever so gentle that he didn't bite down yet, with ever mew Yuichirou let escape his lips, a great hunger arose in Mikaela.

"Gaaaahh! Mika-kun!" Yuu gasped in shock as he felt all his pain drain away, only to hear loud coughing and hacking from below him. As Mika yelped at the rush of more salty liquid that poured out his brother, pulling his mouth back after realizing that he couldn't swallow it all, like the character on the show did.

"Stop PEEING on ME! YUU-CHAN!" Mika whined as he watched more of the white sticky substance fly out onto his face.

"Huh? Ahhh-h s-oorry. I.." The boy seemed to be hazy as he rode out the last of his climax, "I what?"

Mika couldn't help but giggle at poor Yuu confused face as he clawed on top of him and pointed at his face covered in whiteness, "You peed on me."

"My pee isn't white."

"It is this time."

"Well, damn. That was the best piss I ever took!"

"Silly, Yuu-chan. Messing up my gorgeous face."

"Oh! U wish! Pff, go down in the bathroom and wash it off. I'll take care of this mess."

At those words Mika began to get up but then shifted uncomfortably as he walked, he had forgotten all about his own Lil problem. Yuu noticing his husband's strange actions said, "Oh you never got your turn did you?"

Mikaela's face grew red and he stumbled out, "No-oo I'll be fine!"

"No it's only fair. You helped me, so I'll help you." Yuu replied crawling over and tugging on Mika's pants.

"Its fine, around you this happens to me all the time, it'll stop, HONESTLY!" Mika shook his head furiously and pushed Yuu away.

"Aww,come on. That's no fun. I want you to feel good to." Yuu persistently stated looking up at Mika innocently with his big green eyes begging to please his friend in any way possible.

"I-I don't know, Yuu-chan...The next part of the show was really weird."

"Show? Is that how you learned to do that?"

Mika nodded slowly and sat down trying to calm his building up pain, "Yea, I show I saw at Ferid house. It was about a love story between two boys..."

"B-boys?" Yuu stuttered out, "HE WAS WATCHING GAY LOVE?"

"Yup. He was all up in too, rubbing his dick, while drinking blood." Mika shivered at the memory of the horny old perverted man being dirty and whispering sexy words in his ear, sucking his blood trying to seductively force him into the bed. It almost brought tears to his terrified eyes might would have happened if Krul didn't walk in and stop it.

"Aoi, Mika what the heck were you doing at that freak's home anyway?"

"Hmm, well. Nothing really."

Narrowing his eyes Yuichirou growled at his brother, "There you go lying again! YOU THINK I BELIEVE THAT BULL CRAP?"

A wave of guilt flooded Mika, however he still had no reason to tell anyone about him giving up his blood for the profit. As long as he fed his family, took care of them, as long as he could see their happy faces, it brought him joy. Telling Yuu about Ferid and his deals would loose the fragile equilibrium relationship they had together. That bond with Yuu was something Mika wouldn't ever want to loose, not even to save the world.

"Listen, Yuu. What I do on my free time is not your concern."

"Yes, THE HELL IT IS! WHEN IT INVOLVES PEOPLE THAT CARE ABOUT YOU!"

"Sshhh... You'll wake the kids with your big mouth."

"MY MOUTH IS NOT THA-" Yuu once more got his words cut short by a delicate kisses from above as Mika swooped him up, "I thought we were focusing on my needs."

"Oh umm. Alright. Pull down your pants."

"That's not how the show went, Yuu-chan."

"Well, HOW DA FUCK DID IT?"

Mika voice grew barely audible as he muttered, "I can't explain it... But this." He rocked his hips toward Yuu as the younger one let out a muffled moan at the blond's semi-hard cock brushed against his thighs, "has to fit in there."

"How the hell?" The black haired male began to rant as his konofu cut him off, "It goes inside you."

"You are fully aware we're ONLY 12 RIGHT?"

"I said we don't have to do THIS, It'll go down on it's own."

Feeling more scared than curious to actually think the offer through, Yuu tore off Mikaela's pants and boxers and declared firmly, "WE'RE DOING THIS."

Swallowing and in a shaking nervous mess Mika nodded, knowing that arguing with Yuu would prove no avail. "Alright but, we need lotion... And.." A wave of blush it him, "the couple was both in their birthday suits."

Blinking at his friend, Yuu was gonna ask why they needed lotion or why Mika was getting all cheeky all of a sudden, but in hast and uneasiness that already rode on Mika's face, he decided to shut up strip his shirt off and run downstairs for the lotion.

After Taking off the last bit of his clothing, Mika used the lotion Yuu brought up and covered his cock in it, remembering that Ferid pointed this a very big part in making it less painful, therefore since it was going up Yuu's ass he spared not a drop in coding himself in it.

"Mika-kun?" Yuu asked quite mesmerized by how much bigger Mika's ding dong was than his, "what exactly did you mean by, GOING INSIDE ME?"

"Like I said." Was his blunt answer, "we don't have to d-"

"I SAID WE ARE!" Yuu snapped at him, feeling a bit hurt, Mika wasn't willing to let him help in the aid of bringing down his heat.

Sighing he said, "flip over then..."Yuu laid down as he flipped his ass now up pointing at Mika."I.. I think there is a step after this.." The blue eyed boy warned hesitantly biting his lip trying to think of what else happened. "Am I supposed to prep you?"

"DON'T WAIST TIME, ON STUPIDNESS MIKA! I can handle it!" Yuu shouted as his heart rate was increasing and beating so loud he was sure Mika could hear it.

"You, You sure?" Mika began to remember a foggy vision of Ferid ranting on how something called a, 'uke' couldn't handle it in all at once and it was this, 'seme' job to ensure his bottom's happiness.

"Yes! It can't be THAT BAD!" Yuu chuckled at himself and smiled up at Mika reassuring him this was OK.

"Whatever Yuu-chan wants." Mika said as he slowly pressed his cock into Yuu's virgin tight ass which made the male let out a blood curling scream at the newly obtained object inside him, screaming into the floor trying to blink back tears that dared to subdominant his eyes as Mika ever so sweetly paused and asked, "D-oooo you wannnn...t me to go in more or...Aahhh.. Fuck your WALLS CLOSING IN, SUFFOCATING ME."

"PUT IT IN ALL THE WAY!" Yuu hissed out in pure torture knowing damn well that his body felt like it was being burned alive but he wanted so desperately to please Mika, he put all his own feelings a side, "do whatever YOU HAVE TO DO! AND MAKE IT FAST!" He howled the end as Mika pressed on in, slicing between his butt cheeks as if he was cutting bread.

"It's all in, Yuichirou." Mikaela moaned out as his face was red with pure bliss with his now hardened member deep inside his lover, "how do you feel?"

"DAMN SON! YOUR FUCKING HUGE!" Yuichirou waled out as his body wrapped around his lover fitting him inside perfectly, but in his mind he was filled with traumatizing agony as tears splashed on the floor only to have Mika stroke his cheek, trying to calm his nerves, "I'm sorry. I'm s-oo sorry. Shsshh.. Don't cry, Yuu-chan. Your too beautiful to cry. Look here, I'll pull out."

"NO! I WANT TO KEEP YOUR BIG DICK INSIDE ME!" Yuu shouted only to moan as he felt Mika moving around inside him, accidentally brushing up against his walls forcing them to squeeze the shit out of Mika's cock trying to command it to stay in one place, groaning at this contact the blond struggled to clear his brain remembering the next step.

"But-well..aahhh, You see Yuu, the part is very r-rough." The now sweaty blond managed to gasp out struggling for air.

"I made it this far..." The boy exclaimed.

"True. Alright. I'll start moving now."

"M-mo-ooving?" Yuu said in shock, "The hell does tha- FUCK YOU MIKAELA!" Yuu screamed out as he was met by Mika's first sloppy and uncoordinated thrust that seemed to cause him to let out a dark groan, "Your TOO TIGHT Yuu-chan!"

That... Hurt...that really hurt! Yuu thought to himself as he flinched at the thrust that followed both powerful with no flow the thrust from Mika seems to start, then stop, start, stop, also the way he slammed into Yuu each time managing to knock the wind our his lungs all Yuu did was sob but each time Mika hesitated offering to pull out, Yuu would smash all the way back on Mika's hardened member, telling him that he was alright.

The male on top was submerged in Yuichirou's heat as the boy on the bottom complained and said, "Your taking TOO LONG MIKAELA! I WANT IT HARD, ROUGH, AND FAST! TEAR INTO ME, DAMN IT!"

"You're bleeding! For god sake Yuichirou chill out." Mika said breathlessly as he couldn't stop his shaking body from calming down after watching blood start pouring out of his lover's hole. The last thing he wanted to do was meet Yuu request, he wanted to stop pull out and let his erection disappear on it's own, cos whatever they were doing, in the show it was supposed to be an pleasurable experience, not this, what they were doing, seemed more like Hell.

"Fine, be THAT WAY! I'LL NOW TAKE CARE OF YOU!" Yuu declared as he rapidly smashed into Mika with his nice firm ass. Drawing up such sounds from his top, Yuu began to smile he enjoyed hearing Mika scream like that because of him. The blond leaned back and was letting out wails he was sure make sluts be jealous of how hard his princess was riding him.

What now used to be twisted pain, soon turned into a dark pleasure shooting jolts in Yuu the more Mika yelled his name telling him to stop or slow down, it felt so dirty. A Part of him thought it was wrong, yet he felt a guilty desire to see Mika sweaty face his blue eyes hazy and his face with an unreadable expression, as his ass encased him sucked him up, _WANTING, NEEDING, LONGING_ , for Mika's throbbing cock begging to be filled up every time that sensation left.

"Aaahhh, Yuu-chan! I'm- I feel. Weird. I am getting that exploding feeling down there!"

"Hmmm, just you lean back and let mommy take care of that."

"Fff...aaaahhh! Nooo! Yuic-Hhhuuu...Gah!"

"Don't even speak love, let my nice fat ass provide you all the sounds my ears want to hear."

"Wh-yy you talking L-liiike that?"

 _Hell I DON'T KNOW!_ Yuu wanted to shout in realization of how wrong his words sounded. But he had done it, he had hit such a high on cloud nine he didn't want Mika to explode, not yet. He couldn't just yet. Yuichirou wanted to savor it, savor the smell hanging in the air, savor the beautiful moans and groans of them being so close, The way it felt to have dick up his ass, the way cool calm and collected Mikaela had lost all control and was being drove wild even meeting Yuu with thrust into his ass.

They were going at it like animals, animals on crack, animals that were new and had no sense of direction, animals that were high as fuck and soon they're sharing of words had come to an end and all they could do was enjoy each other, enjoy such a time while it lasted. Everything about were they were and the vampires seemed to fade away, as did any other painful memory. Both their minds were only on each other the only thing that mattered was pleasing the other person.

Mika nipped on Yuu ear playfully as he sucked the carnage eventually tearing off Yuu' shirt hungrily sucking Yuu's pink hardened rose buds alternating back and forth, even going down to lick Yuu navel as he let out a cry of joy at how hard his darling crashed onto his dick.

Yuu took advantage of this and tugged on Mika shirt telling him to take it off, which the eager blond did throwing it to the ground on top of his brother's. The green eyed boy seemed to eat up the sight of his top, shirtless, god Mika was hot! How long had he been hiding this!

"Fuck it! Yuu-chan! I'm PPPPEEEEEEING!" Mika shouted breaking the silence, as Yuu immediately felt this fluid fill up in his ass, he wrinkled his eye brows at the thought that Mika was peeing in there, he even felt some if it leak out his ass.

"Aarrgggh!" Yuu groaned frustrated that the ending of this fantastic experience was coming to an end.

"Y-Yuu, Yuu-chan." Mika muttered tiredly as he pulled out of him and rolled on the floor, next to Yuu, who gave him a weak smile, "Feel better now Mika?"

The blond nodded and then pressed a kiss on Yuu's forehead, "all thanks to you." He glanced down worrying at the mess they made blood and white stick fluid all over the floor.

"Don't worry, Mikaela. I'll clean it up, before I wake the kids up and take a shower in the morning."

"O-hhh.. Okay.. But, don't you think. We, we need clothes?"

Yuu tilted his head at Mika, why was he acting super shy all of a sudden. They were family right? He had washed the younger boys, seen them naked all the time, of course Mika was older and washed himself but... For god sake he had just been in front of him butt naked for an hour!

"Fine, sure. Put on clothes if YOU WANT MIKA, I'm going to sleep."

"No! I mean..." For some reason Mika couldn't bring himself to finish his words, he sighed defeated and pulled a blanket around him and Yuu, wrapping his arms around Yuu's waist as The green eyed boy curled into his safe embrace, closing his eyes and mumbling, "are..we ever gonna, do...That again?"

"If you want."

"Can we do it tomorrow?"

"I thought you were sleepy, Yuu-chan."

"I am."

"Then go to sleep baby."

"I'm NOT A BABY!"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot if your mommy and I'm the daddy. We're married right?"

"..."

"Hmm, my dad would kiss my mom every night before bed. Then she would automatically sleep."

"..."

"You want a kiss good night, moma? It's only to help you sleep."

There was no reply after that so Mika leaned down and captured Yuu lips in a sweet kiss enjoying the blush that ran across his cute face. The greened eyed boy pulled away, as Mika licked his jaw then his lips once more, begging for more. "St-stop it, MIKA-KUN!" He whined turning his head.

"Hehhee..." Mika grinned at the shorter boy in his arms and whispered gently into his ear, "I love you."

❤ **MikaYuu-MIKAYUU-Miyuu-MIYUU-KISS, KISS FALL INTO EACH OTHER AND FUCK**!❤

 **This was my first time writing a MikaYuu fan fiction! It's about time I wrote something for my gay babies. I really enjoyed writing this; feedback is always good. Thanks for reading!~Me** l


End file.
